


Growing Family

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [22]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Leonard is delighted to hear that his happy little family is going to get a little bit bigger.





	Growing Family

It had been a few months since the War of Light ended and everyone’s lives were back to normal. They were all as happy as ever and soon Leonard would learn that things could actually get even happier.

 

“You’re sure?” he asked Sara.

“Yes.”

“Are you really sure?”

“Yes!” she shouted with glee as he picked her up and began twirling her while kissing her face and neck all over causing her to giggle.

“I can’t believe it! We’re having another baby?! This is amazing!”

“Yeah but I’m kind of worried though. You know how Donovan is with change and this is a big change.”

“True, true,” he said before smiling wide and kissing her senseless again.

 

That night Leonard held Sara close to him with a huge smile on his face as he dreamt about his growing family.

 

* * *

 

Leonard sat with Sara at the dining room table going over plans for the next mission while Donovan played with his little sister in the nearby living room.

 

“They’re so cute, aren’t they?” Sara asked him.

“Yeah, they sure are,” Leonard sighed happily.

“How about one more?” he asked her.

“Len, I’m in my forties now. It’s a miracle we were even able to have little Laurel.”

“We could always adopt.”

“Len,” she glared.

“Sara,” he said in a playful tone as he leaned toward her.

“Leonard.”

“Sara,” he said as he captured her lips with his.

 

She giggled against his lips before pushing him away and turning back to the plans.

 

“Stop! We need to focus on the mission.”

“Come on, just one more.”

“Leonard,” she said seriously.

“Two more. Four more tops.”

“How big of a family do you want?” she asked giggling at how ridiculous he was being.

“As big as the love we have to give.”

“Considering our love grows every time we have a kid you’re basically asking for an infinite number of kids.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Well, for starters, we don’t have enough space for infinite kids. And secondly, we can’t afford to feed that many.”

“Fine, we’ll just pour all our love into the two kids we have,” he said with a pout.

“Aww!” she said placing a kiss on his cheek, “You’re cute when you pout.”

 

He then smiled at her before turning his attention to the toddler that had run up to him with a drawing in her hand of their happy little family. That only made him smile more.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, they shared their news with Donovan over breakfast.

 

“So, what do you think? Ready to be a big brother?” Sara asked him.

“I guess. Does this mean I have to change dirty diapers?” he asked his parents.

“No. We’re the parents. It’s our job,” Leonard replied.

“Who says he can’t help out with his little brother or sister?” Sara asked in response.

“Me. As someone who had to help out with his own sister because my dad wasn’t good at his job I’d rather not let Donovan go through a similar experience.”

“So, you think that if I help out with the baby it means you guys aren’t good parents?” Donovan asked his father.

“Kind of, yeah.”

“That’s stupid. Even good parents need help with kids. There’s even a saying that says it takes a village to raise one,” Donovan rebutted.

“So, you want to help out then?” Leonard asked.

“Sure, as long as I don’t have to change diapers,” the ten-year-old said returning to his breakfast.

 

Leonard and Sara laughed at his comment as they too finished up their breakfast.

 

“What’s so funny?” Donovan asked them as he often failed to understand why his parents or anyone else in general laughed at the most random of comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
